


Luffy Bento

by eminemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - High School, Brothers, Family, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminemesis/pseuds/eminemesis
Summary: Luffy membuat bento untuk seseorang yaitu Law dan kedua kakaknya berdoa untuk keselamatan Trafalgar Law atau mereka perlu diselamatkan karena telah meremehkan sang adik yang sudah besar?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Luffy Bento

**Author's Note:**

> fic pertamaku untuk berkontribusi di fandom one piece ini. menulis karena butuh asupan asl bros yang receh bersama trafalgar-pusing-law. karakter sepenuhnya milik eiichiro oda, saya hanya meminjam dan menyayanginya.

Ace dan Sabo terkejut ketika adiknya berbicara bahwa ia akan memasak atau bisa disebut eksperimen mengerikan yang berada di dapur. Kedua kakaknya itu langsung menjatuhkan rahang secara bersamaan dan memikirkan betapa mengerikannya hasil yang akan dibuat Luffy nanti.

Awalnya Ace dan Sabo bersantai di sofa, Ace bermain dengan ponselnya dan Sabo membaca buku yang tentunya bukan buku sekolah. Tiba-tiba adik tercinta, tersayang mereka muncul dari pintu depan dengan senyum riang bagaikan matahari yang tepat di jam dua belas siang. Sangat menyengat, sangat terang hingga membakar kulit. Itu wajar bagi sang kakak, si adik baru saja pulang dari kegiatan keluyurannya. Namun hal yang tidak wajar adalah Luffy yang tiba-tiba berkata akan memakai dapur besok pagi untuk membuat bento.

“Untuk apa Luffy?” Ace pertama kali yang merespon, Sabo hanya ikut, ia menunggu jawaban luffy. “Aku? Memasak!” lagi lagi senyuman tanpa dosa itu di tunjukkan, benar-benar tanpa dosa, yang berdosa hanya kedua kakaknya saja. “Tapi Luffy, memangnya kau bisa memasak?” giliran Sabo yang bertanya, ia khawatir. Khawatir dengan banyak hal sebenarnya, ia khawatir dengan keadaan dapur setelahnya dan hasil masakan Luffy yang akan dibuat nantinya.

Jujur saja, ketiga bersaudara ini jarang memakai dapur. Bukan karena tidak punya waktu untuk memasak atau sekedar menyantap sarapan sebelum berlari ke sekolah, hanya saja mereka trauma. Mereka tidak bisa memasak, tidak bisa. Pertama kali yang memakai dapur dulu adalah Ace dan hal yang terjadi adalah rumah mereka yang terbakar. Yang kedua Sabo, memang Sabo meminimalisir kerusakan rumah namun tetap saja ia merusak peralatan dapur. Tahu sendiri tangannya itu bagaikan cakar naga. Dan yang ditakutkan adalah Luffy yang memakai dapur untuk memasak. Bencana apa kali ini yang akan menimpa mereka? Tsunami? Gempa Bumi? atau Kiamat? Tuhan, tolong lah, Sabo masih ingin hidup! Ace juga!

“Jika memang ingin makan masakan rumah, bagaimana kalau menyuruh temanmu itu saja, Sanji kan?” Saran Sabo tiba-tiba ditolak dengan gelengan cepat dan bibir merajuk, sudah, kalau begini memang tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang Luffy jika ingin berbuat sesuatu, kepalanya itu sungguh keras. batu pun pecah berkeping keping dibuatnya.  
“Aku ingin membuat bento untuk Torao,” kedua saudara Luffy berasa di sambar petir Nami di siang bolong, yang benar saja?! Ini telinga Ace dan Sabo tak salah dengar? Memang sih, banyak rumor jika adiknya ini sedang didekati dengan bocah pintar satu sekolah yang jika disebut namanya pun satu sekolahan tahu. Namun tetap saja, ada rasa cemburu dan rasa tidak adil didalam dada Ace dan Sabo. Jika bocah brengsek itu dibuatkan bento, mengapa kakak tersayang Luffy tidak dibuatkan? Bahkan tidak terpikirkan sekali pun. Tapi sebentar, jika bento buatan Luffy berubah menjadi eksperimen mengerikan, Ace dan Sabo sudi membiarkan adiknya membuatkan bento untuk Trafalgar Law.

“Hm, begitu ya,” Ace mengangguk paham dan ikut tersenyum. Lalu ia menepuk bahu adiknya, memberikan sedikit semangat. Entah semangat untuk adiknya atau semangat untuk dirinya sendiri karena orang yang bernama Trafalgar Law itu nyawanya tidak akan lama lagi setelah mencicipi bento buatan Luffy.

Luffy mengangguk, sudah tidak merajuk lagi. “Ace dan Sabo juga ingin dibuatkan bento untuk besok pagi?” Ace dan Sabo kompak untuk menggelengkan kepala, tidak ingin masuk Rumah Sakit dan meminum beberapa pil pahit hanya karena balasan memakan bento mematikan buatan adiknya. “Tidak usah, besok Ace dan aku akan makan roti selai saja seperti biasa.” jawab Sabo cepat, benar-benar tidak ingin merasakan bento itu, tidak ingin.

“Begitu kah? baiklah! Aku akan membuat bento untukku dan Torao.”

Didalam hati Ace dan Sabo, mereka berdoa untuk keselamatan Trafalgar Law meskipun mereka adalah musuh besar. semoga tuhan mencintaimu, kawan, katanya.

...

Pagi ini agak berbeda dari biasanya namun sepertinya Ace dan Sabo memilih untuk terlelap meskipun matahari sudah terbit sedari tadi. Alarm pun sudah marah karena mereka tak kunjung bangun. Jadi yang membangunkan mereka adalah luffy yang terlihat marah karena terganggu alarm sialan yang terus terusan berisik. 

Setelah melayangkan tinju kasih sayang seperti yang kakek mereka lakukan, Ace dan Sabo langsung terbangun. Membiasakan diri dengan cahaya kamar yang teramat cerah. Sabo tiba-tiba terpikirkan bahwa yang menjaga tatib di kelasnya sekarang adalah Pak Fujitora, sialan saja kalau ia terlambat.

“Ah Luffy,” Sabo masih menyesuaikan, nyawanya juga belum terkumpul dengan benar. Sedangkan Ace sudah terduduk namun sepertinya tertidur lagi di punggung Sabo. Oh iya satu lagi, mereka memang tidur berdua pasca kasur Ace yang terbakar. Awalnya Ace ingin tidur bersama Luffy namun Sabo menariknya dengan alasan, Luffy harus dibiarkan sendiri karena dia sudah besar, mengertilah! padahal dia tidak ingin Ace mendapat jatah banyak.

“Terimakasih sudah membangunkan—” kalimat Sabo terpotong, lebih tepatnya rahang Sabo jatuh karena adik didepannya kini benar-benar mangsa yang sangat ingin di terkam. Luffy memakai apron merah muda—satu satunya apron yang mereka milik dirumah sebagai hadiah dari Makino—bergambar buah semangka dan Luffy yang sudah memakai seragam lengkap. Sungguh pemandangan yang cerah, benar-benar cerah hingga Sabo akan buta.

“Oke sabo,” Luffy tersenyum, matahari tersenyum. “Aku akan kembali ke dapur.”

Karena Sabo masih setengah sadar dan Ace kembali tidur, ia pikir ini hanya hari yang biasa. ia tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali apron merah muda yang dikenakan Luffy dan setelahnya ia menendang Ace agar bangun.

...

Ace dan Sabo benar-benar salah dalam bertindak, bodoh, tidak berpikir lebih jauh. Ketika sudah rapi dan memakai seragam, Ace dan Sabo memilih untuk bersantai terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke sekolah dengan menggigit roti selai seadanya. Mengacuhkan Luffy yang dikira masih tidur dengan pulas di kamarnya sendiri. Memang Ace dan Sabo selalu membangunkan Luffy ketika sudah siang atau hampir bel masuk karena mereka memberi Luffy waktu tidur lebih banyak saja. Tapi sebelum Ace berteriak atau Sabo yang memanggil Luffy untuk bangun, Adiknya itu sudah siap dan akan berangkat, bahkan tas ransel sudah ada di punggung. Tidak lupa dengan tas kecil yang dijinjing Luffy. Sepertinya Ace dan Sabo sudah lupa, karena Sabo kira penampakan Luffy menggunakan apron tadi adalah masih bagian mimpinya yang terkesan indah, tapi sekarang ia tersadarkan.

“Loh Luffy? Sudah bangun ternyata?” Ace duluan yang bertanya, mulutnya masih mengunyah roti. Setelahnya ia ditegur Sabo bahwa ia tak sopan, lebih baik telan dulu makanan yang ada di mulut dan berbicaralah setelah selesai mengunyah, ajarnya.

“Aku terlalu pagi sepertinya,” Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya “Yah siapa sangka jika membuat bento akan seasik itu, hihi!”

Luffy membuat bento, bento, bento dan bento. Itulah kalimat yang berputar pada kepala sang kedua Kakak. Ace dan Sabo langsung tersadar, Ace tiba-tiba berlari kearah dapur dan Sabo memeluk atau bisa dibilang bersiap siap akan membawa Luffy kabur jika terjadi kebakaran lagi dirumahnya. Anehnya, dapur mereka aman, hanya saja ada setumpuk peralatan kotor yang usai di gunakan dan beberapa telur gulung, sosis, onigiri diatas meja makan. Aneh, sungguh sangat aneh.

“Dapur aman, tapi” Ace berteriak dari dapur, Sabo mengernyit, Luffy juga. “Siapa yang memasak semua ini?” meskipun yang Ace lihat bukan perwujudan sempurna dari telur gulung dan onigiri namun tetap saja ini layak untuk dimakan manusia, yang benar saja adiknya memasak semuanya?

“Oh, itu Aku yang membuatnya.” Luffy angkat suara “Aku kira kalian memang tidak ingin makan masakanku tapi ternyata ada sisa, meskipun tidak ada daging karena aku tidak ingin berbagi.”

Sebentar, Luffy memasak? dan berhasil? Sabo langsung saja bertanya, Bagaimana bisa? Luffy dengan enteng dan tenang bahwa Sanji membantunya untuk menanak nasi dan memberikan tutorial untuk menggoreng, membuat onigiri, dan memotong sayuran hingga jarinya kini dipenuhi plester. Dan Sabo bersumpah, terkutuklah kau Trafalgar Law! beruntungnya kau yang telah dipilih Luffy untuk merasakan bento buatannya! awas saja jika bertemu, akan Sabo cakar hingga tidak berbentuk!

...

“Mugi— ah, Luffy-ya” Law pertama kali menyapa Luffy ketika melihat sosok cerah itu berlari kearah dirinya dengan membawa dua kotak bento. Ah iya juga, Luffy menjanjikan bahwa ia akan membuatkan bento untuk Law karena di kantin dipenuhi dengan roti. Law kan tidak suka roti dan luffy tahu itu.

“Torao! Ayo makan bento!” Luffy berdiri didepan Law, memasang deretan giginya yang rapi. Tak lupa ia menyerahkan kotak bento kepada Law. Awalnya ia agak waspada dan curiga, namun jika Luffy bersusah payah membuatkan Law makanan, maka ia akan memakannya.

Mereka pergi untuk ke atap, tempat Law bersantai jika kantin atau ruang kelas terlalu ramai dan ia bertemu Luffy pertama kali juga disini, indahnya asmara anak muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

“Luffy-ya, maaf merepotkan,”

“Sudahlah, ayo makan, aku lapar!”

Tanpa disadari kedua orang atau Ace dan Sabo terpaksa mengintip karena mereka sangat iri sekali pada Law. sungguh, mengapa kemarin ia menolak Luffy untuk membuatkan bento untuk mereka? Ace tiba-tiba menyalahkan Sabo karena tidak berpikir jauh tentang Luffy yang meminta bantuan dari Sanji. Namun Sabo juga tidak mau kalah, ia berkata bahwa kemarin Luffy bilang bahwa ia tidak akan menyuruh Sanji untuk memasak jadi ia kira aman aman saja jika menolak masakan Luffy. Mereka akhirnya berhenti berargumen setelah jam makan siang habis, sungguh kakak yang sial.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like zosan,lawlu,asl bro please hit me up at twitter @eiarcher lets talk about them with me!!!!


End file.
